<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Myras curiosity by Dangerousstories</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617319">Myras curiosity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories'>Dangerousstories</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Father daughters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25617319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangerousstories/pseuds/Dangerousstories</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Myra was told to stop looking in on dad and her sister have sex. Her actions have consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daughter - Relationship, father - Relationship, young daughter - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Myras curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Myra heard the noises again, the all to familiar noises oh her sister getting fucked. The bed banging in the wall, her ass clapping loudly, her trying to keep quiet from Myra hearing. “Oh fuck! It hurts dad, your too deep!” Jen said trying to control her breath. “Shh, you’ll wake up your sister” dad says while pounding harder making jen Force her face in the pillow and moan. Myra peeks in and sees the back side of what’s going on. Jen on her stomach with her legs spread wide with one leg up, her dad on top of her pounding hard, his balls slapping against Jens wet swollen pussy as his butt cheeks tighten with every thrust. Myra eyes get wide as her juices flow down her leg from her soaked young pussy. “I wish that was me” Myra says to her self rubbing her clit giving her a burst of excitement. Her dad pounds harder making Jens ass clap and jiggle violently. “Ow. No! To hard dad, no more!” Jen screams while trying to push her dad off. “Your done when I say” he says while pounding harder. Jen screams in pain and starts to cry. “Dad you said no more” Jen looks back with tear filled huge brown eyes  and pouts. Her dad pulls out, picks Jen up by the waist bringing Jen to her knees and arms his hard cock in again. “Ow! Fuck! No..” Jen whines and begs. He keeps going harder, Myra watches as her sister gets fucked violently and her dads ball sack still slaps against her sisters now dripping pussy. Jen looks back again to tell him stop. “Dad please!” Jen stops and her watery eyes get wide. “Dad, myras watching” her dad stops mid thrust and looks. Sweat drips from his head, he pulls out a bit and thrusts hard one more time causing Jen to bury her face in the pillow in pain. Myra stands there shocked as he pulls out his massive throbbing cock, liquid drips out of Jen as she poops on the bed holding her swollen pussy lips curled in a ball. </p><p>“What did I say about watching Myra?” Her dad asked walking over to her with his cock jumping still. Myra cant take her eyes off his balls, massive, swinging. “Uh, yiu said to um.. “Myra stutters “not watch anymore till I’m older” she looks up as her dad. “That’s right princess, but you have to pay now. You disobeyed me.” He says while lifting her up in his arms, her Pusey juices rubbing on him and flowing down his stomach to his cock. He lays down next to Jen and sits Myra on top of his face, his tongue entering her small soaked hole. “No daddy, not this” Myra says gasping loud. He just moans in pleasure and keeps tongue fucking her hole putting his while mouth over her little soaked vagina swallowing all her sweet juices. “Daddy, wait.  It doesn’t feel good.” Myra says trying to get up. Her dad locks her legs down and pushes his face against her hard. “Dad..daddy. I feel...” myras eyes roll back in her head and liquid shoots in his mouth as her body tenses up “oh my.. oh daddy!” She moans and wiggles her cunt over his mouth. Her dad stops and logs her up beside him. “How was that” he asked rubbing her hair. “Wow! That was wow.. never felt that.” Myra said rubbing her still wet clit and smiling “that was an orgasim, your a woman now@ her dad said kissing her lips. “Daddy, what about what you to to her, behind her ,I went that.” Myra says looking up at him with innocent eyes. “No you don’t Myra it hurts me, and your smaller  it will really hurt you” Jen says rubbing myras belly. “No it won’t! I’m a big girl tight daddy?” Myra looks up for approval. “ if she wants to try it’s her right” her dad says rolling Myra over on her stomach, “yay! See told you Jen” she says to her sister sticking her tongue out. “Ok it will be a little painful ok princess, but you says you wanted it  no going back now.” He kinda his hard cock up with her young pussy. “Ok daddy  I’ll be good” Myra says laying her head down. He gently rubs her still wet pussy with his tip getting her nice and wet. “Jen, suck my dick to get me to precum baby” Jen means over and starts sucking the tip swallowing hard making suction noises, her dads head flies up with ecstasy. “That’s it right there m, use your tongue” he pushes her head down as she swirls her tongue around his tip causing precum to spit out. “Ok, ok sweetie. I’m ginna cum” she pulls off his cock and swallows what’s hin her mouth. Her dad lines up his cock and gently pushes it in Myra. “Ooh. Oh wait. Ow! No!” Myra says digging at the sheets and screaming in the pillow. “Ah, there I go. Tips in honey” her daddy says. His cock jumping ready to cum. “Ow! It hurts to much daddy stop!” Myra says yelling “ no stopping Myra I told you” he pushes deeper as her body tenses up squeezing his cock with her muscles. “Ok. No more it hurts. Please stop!” Myra begs as he pushes deeper. “Almost there princess, hold on ok” he says while sweat drips on her from his chest. “No! No more I don’t want to” Myra begs and screams. Myra feels him push one more time abs feels his soft ball sack on her clit rub. “Daddy.. oh my, dad..” her eyes roll back and her body spasms out of control while her push muscles tighten. “There it is honey, you came again” he kisses her in the head. “My turn” he leans up and thrusts hard into her sending her face in the pillow w weaning trying to get away. “Ah! I’m cumming!” He grunts loud releasing his thick cum in her. I very spurt sends shock waves of pain in her body and his cum seeks out of her. He pulls out slowly ad cum shoots out of her red swollen pussy, he rolls her over. “Ok honey finish” he says looking at her  “finish what” Myra says crying and holding her self  “me, silly. You need to suck the rest of the cum out” he holds his dick up with his hand. Myra goes down to his still hard cock and puts her small mouth over it. “Like that yes.” He moans. Myra can’t fit it all in, just the tip so she uses her tongue as he told Jen to do. “Oh shit! Yes baby” he says loudly. “Jen dhow her how I like it.” Jen nods and takes myras head and forces her head up and down stretching her mouth open  quickly. Myra starts crying and tries to pick her head up. “Almost there Jen, keep going” her dad says putting his hand on myras head. He releases a small spurt but enough to fill myras mouth as she lols off the hard cock. Myra leans over “no.. swallow it girls don’t spit” dad says. Myra licks her head up and takes a giant gulp of his cum. “Eww, daddy that was awful”  Myra says wiping her mouth gagging, “you get used to it myra, we have to” Jen says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>